The Day, the Music, Died
by Max Gilbert
Summary: A musician and medical student who has had her fare share of troubles gains more trouble that she never wanted. With unwanted suprises and visits from the past, can this girl get through the revolution or will she be killed with the rest of the rich. Did I mention her last name was Wayne? Set During the Dark Knight Rises, no pairing
1. Chapter 1

I have recently seen Batman: the Dark Knight Rises and was thinking through the whole thing, "If Bruce Wayne had a daughter, were would she be in all this? How would this affect Bane's plan?" I guess we're going to find out.

I do not own Batman: the Dark Knight Rises.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The music hit a creceando before dying down completely throughout the theater. The ballet dancers took on their final poses and the curtain closed for a few minutes, waiting for the dancers to return for curtain call. The orchestra started up a tune again from the dance and they all filed through, one by one. The conductor stood, then everyone in the orchestra, as they took their applause. The preformance got one more round of applause before the curtain closed completely.

Jennifer Wayne put her double bass back into her case as the rest of the others in the orchestra pit did the same. She was going back to the mansion soon after to finish her homework. This was her last year in college to get her M.D. and time at the mansion was necessary for her to finish the required homework for her to graduate in three weeks. During the events of the Leauge of Shadows, Scarecrow, the Joker and Harvey Dent, she had been her fathers personal medic. She was a senior in high school then. It wasn't a very nice senior year. That was the year that a lot of things happened to her. But that story is for later.

Her dad, Bruce Wayne, was still holed up at the mansion. He hadn't left in a long time. She missed her old dad. The one that would do daring stunts, and was so apt to helping people as Batman. She and her dad had several conversations about him becoming Batman again, and he said that he would if he had to. Jennifer didn't think it was the best idea. After what happened with the Joker and Harvey, she never wanted anything like that to happen again.

Ever since then, she had been training for something like that to defend herself. She had a gun that she carried with her everywere and a sword that she practiced with regularly next to her bed. she was always prepared for something to happen though she hoped nothing ever did.

She waved goodbye to the rest of the orchestra members in the pit and left through the back door of the stage to her truck. It wasn't a expensive truck, but it wasn't a cruddy car that the people living in the slums used. She had a Ford F150 for the sole puropouse that it could fit her double bass and the bed was very useful when going to the drive in a couple towns over with a few med. school friends.

It was a fifteen minute drive from the theater she preformed in to the mansion that she lived in with her father. She lived there still for the sheer reason of she didn't have any reason to leave. The double bass in the back moved little as she sped down the high way to her house.

Jennifer pulled up to the giant house and hauled the bass to the door. She was about to open it when Alfred beat her to it. "Ah. Jennifer. Let me help you with that."

"Thank you Alfred. Has Dad left the house since I went to my concert?" I asked. Dad hasn't left the house and the toll that Batman had on his body was showing so much. He had to walk with a cane and he had scars all over him. I can't count how many times I've stitched him up, cleaned him up and reset bones.

"No. He's still shut up in the East Wing. I was about to bring him his dinner, actually. Would you like to accompany me?" A maid walked up and took my double bass away to the music room so he could pick up the silver tray with Dad's food on it. I nodded and smiled. We assended the stairs in the East wing were my dad spent all of his time.

"Dad!" I called. There was no response. I turned to Alfred and he just shrugged. "Dad!" I called again. Still no response. I thought I heard a shuffle to my left. I turned that way. "Dad, this isn't funny!"

"On the contrary, I find it quite hilarious."

* * *

Yes. I'm going to leave it like that. Please review, favorite, follow. I'll update later today, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

I return with chapter 2. I appreciate the people so far that have followed and favorited my story. This chapter will hopefully be longer than the last chapter.

I do not own Batman: The Dark Knight Rises.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_*Flashback*_

_Seventeen year old Bruce Wayne sat in a hospital waiting for the news. Waiting for the news that he was now a dad. There was another scream and his hands clenched even more. He hated to hear her screams, but knew that there was nothing he could do about it. The press had been all over him when they heard the news. They wouldn't leave him alone about it. He had to lock down the mansion for a while to make sure the press would leave him alone._

_There was another ear splitting scream that made his nails bite into his skin while he was clutching his hands together with his head on top of them. 'The baby should be here any time now.' he thought. 'Any time.' And it was. Fifteen minutes later, a nurse came out to the waiting room. Bruce pulled his head up from his hands to look at her. This could be it._

_"Bruce Wayne?" The nurse said, looking around the waiting room. There was only a couple other families there. One in the far right corner of the room and another was sitting directly behind Bruce and Alfred. Yes, Alfred was there too. He had been there when Bruce was born and Bruce asked him to be there. He wanted to be there anyway._

_Bruce stood and Alfred followed suit. He had been waiting for six months now for what would happen next._

_The nurse smiled kindly. "Would you like to meet your daughter?" Bruce froze, then eagarlly nodded his head. The nurse turned around and walked toward the room that his little girl was sitting in, waiting for him._

_He turned into the room were his daughter had been born not fifteen minutes ago. Rachel lay on the bed, sweaty and weak, witih a baby girl, tucked in her arms. She smiled at Bruce as he entered. He hurried by her side and kissed her before turning his head to the baby girl in her arms._

_She had dark hair like both of her parents and a full pink lips and chubby, chubby cheeks. She was absolutely adorable. He took her out of Rachel's arms and protectively held her. "What are we going to name her?" Bruce asked. They kept having ideas on names but they kept not liking them for their baby girl or they were okay with the name, but nothing really stood out, until Rachel had the greatest idea._

_"Jennifer." She said. "Jennifer Rachel Wayne." She repeated._

_"Jennifer." Bruce said, as he stared at the face of his little girl._

* * *

That same little girl was standing in front of him with a hand over her heart and wide bright blue eyes and mouth agape. The lights went up and there was Bruce, without his cane since he didn't have a need for it after he got the brace. "Dad don't do that! You scared me so bad! Again!" It was true. One of Bruce's favorite ways to greet his daughter was to scare her in different ways. Yesterday, he almost shot her with an arrow. He knew that he would miss her though.

Bruce chuckled, and this made his daughter pout and cross her arms. You could definately tell that she was the product of he and Rachel. Her hair color and facial structure was just like his, but her eye color was just like Rachel's. _'Rachel.'_ He thought. It had been eight years since Jennifer had lost her mother and Bruce lost his Rachel to the Joker who was currently residing in Arkham Asylum.

"Not funny Dad." Jennifer said. "I don't get why you get a kick out of scaring me." She said, still pouting. Now Alfred was chuckling silently behind her at her pouting.

"I get a kick out of jumping you. I never try to _scare_ you." Bruce explained.

"It's not funny either way you say it." She replied.

"Your dinner, sir." Alfred said from behind.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said as he passed Jennifer. She turned toward the table that the food had been set out on and sighed uncrossing her arms. "I did, by the way, go to the doctor recently to find out what I could do to fix my knee. I have to wear a brace but I can walk fine."

"So you decided to see a legal doctor?" She said, causing another chuckle from Bruce.

"Yeah. Didn't think you had access to a x ray machine."

"It's not like you wouldn't have bought one." She retorted.

"Touche. There's something I have to talk to you about." He said with all seriousness. Jennifer turned away from the shrimp that was sitting in front of her with one sticking out of her mouth and marinara sauce dribbling down her chin. Bruce pointed toward his chin and Jennifer slurped up the rest of her shrimp and wiped the sauce with the back of her hand.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I don't want you on the streets. There's a man named Bane, and I don't know what he's going to do, but it's not good. Don't go on the streets alone and always have your phone on you. Contact me if you ever need me." He said. There was sheer worry in his eyes. He didn't want to see his little girl hurt like he had eight years ago.

"Dad, is this going to end up like what happened with the Joker?" She asked with wide, frightened eyes.

"I don't know, Jen. I don't know."

* * *

Chapter 2, done. Another thanks to the followers and the favoriters. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I return. I return, with chapter 3. Things are about to get interesting.

Thanks again to the followers, favoriters and reviewers!

I do not own Batman: The Dark Knight Rises

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Jennifer was running through the streets of Gotham, trying to get away from the laughter. That laughter. "Why so serious?" It said. The edges of her vision began to fade as men in clown masks started to pour out of the ruined buildings of Gotham, but one stood out. The Joker. He walked toward her with his creepy smile and a knife in hand. I stopped running and started backing away from him but I ran into a building. He came closer, closer, until he was right in front of her. He grabbed her face and brought up the knife. "Lets put a smile on that face." The laughter increased and increased as the knife got closer and cl-_

Jennifer jumped up in bed panting. It was the Joker dream again. Jennifer had been having that nightmare and others for eight years now and wakes up at the same parts every time. This nightmare, is when he actually brings the knife to her face.

She looked at the clock and groaned. Her friend was going to pick her up in an hour to take her to an all day orchestra rehersal for the new play that was going to premire tomarrow. It would start at noon and end at six. Her car had been totalled by a valet who tried to steal it last night when she went to a movie premire. The guy ended up in the hospital so I didn't charge him for my car. It's not like she didn't have any money to begin with.

Jennifer pulled herselfout of bed to do my morning routine, shower, teeth, ect. She let her hair naturally curl and dressed myself in blood red skinny jeans with ruffles down the middle and a long black shirt that had the same kind of ruffles down the side and a belt on the shirt and black flip flops. Her brown hair was shoulder length and layered when straightened and just over chin length when curled. There was no dress code for rehersals, but for opening night, she would have to wear all black in the orchestra pit of the theater.

There was a double bass at home and a double bass at the theater she preformed at regularly so she wouldn't have to lug it places unless she had to. Jennifer didn't think that Izzy would apreciate her trying to stuff her double bass in the back of the nineteen ninety eight saturn sl. That thing was too tiny for Jen's big bass at least.

Alfred came in with breakfast as usual. Bacon and Alfred's pancakes. The best breakfast one could have asked for in her opinion. She was eating slow and savoring the good food while she still could before she had to go to her rehersal with the best conductor the theater had. There was a loud honk from the front of the mansion indicating to Jennifer that her friend was just outside waiting for her. She scarfed down the rest of her pancakes and picked up the last strip of bacon before rushing to the door. She shouted a goodbye to her father and Alfred but added a 'Thanks for the awesome breakfast!' to the latter of the two.

Izzy was a spunky blonde that loved messing with people. It was what she did best. Her dad worked in the stock market and her mother worked all around the world as a interior designer. She designed for billionares, including Jennifer's family. She was currently wearing light blue skinny jeans with holes in them that she had been perfecting over time, and a bright yellow tank top with a rhinestone skull in the middle. She played the viola. "What's up?" She asked as Jennifer entered the car.

"Nothing, really." Izzy was one of her best friends, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her of all of the horrid things she had gone through during her junior and senior year of high school. It just wasn't needed. And the whole Batman thing? That definately was out of the question.

Izzy started up the car and pulled out of the dirt drive onto the road for the five minute ride to the closest theater in Gotham. From there on out, it would be nonstop practicing for the new play. Jennifer had a big part in it as the lead bassist and didn't want to mess up. She had already memorized the music like the rest of the orchestara but they all wanted to get into the swing of playing together. Help each other with their strong and weak points.

was the conductor for the orchestra. He currently had a hot pink button up shirt on with black slacks and a smiley face tie on with his black hair spiked and his nerd glasses sitting proudly on his face. Jennifer thought he looked awesome like that and hated it when he had too look professional because it was so contradictory to his fun personality.

Jennifer and the orchestra practiced for a good three hours before deciding to have a break. They were all sitting and chatting before someone turned on the television. It was breaking news across the screen. Someone was holding all of the people in the stock exchange hostage. Everyone crowded around the tv. After our twenty minute break, came out to get them back to practice, but he was ensnared by the news as well. We all sat, waiting for some sort of change in the situation.

Ten minutes later everyone from the exchange came out of the building at gun point. Izzy was franticly looking for her dad. He was supposed to be there that day. She needed to be sure that he was alright.

Three motorcycles jumped out of the building with hostages on the back.

One of them was Izzy's dad. "That's my Dad!" She screamed. She ran out of the room, toward the exit.

After Izzy's outbreak, no one broke the silence in the room, until the Batman came. He was riding a motorcycle and taking out people from the exchange.

Jennifer's eyes widened. This must have been what her father meant. One of those men must be Bane. She pulled her legs up to her chest and watched the screen with wide eyes. Gotham Police was in pursuit of Batman instead of the criminals, but suddenly, he dissapeared. Gone. Jennifer felt releif wash over her, knowing that her Dad was going to be safe for another day.

Everyone from the orchestra was starting to leave practice and Jennifer realised something. She didn't have a ride. Alfred was off until nine tonight and her dad, well, her dad was attending to other matters at the moment. She would have to walk home. The one thing her Dad didn't want her to do.

She pulled on her coat, shouted a goodbye to , before leaving the theater and starting her three mile walk.

The first mile, she didn't run into any problems. But when she reached the slums of the city, she started to get this eire feeling. Something bad was going to happen. She had had this feeling many times before in her last encounters with Batman's enemys. The last one being Harvey Dent when he was Two Face. She was babysitting for the Gordons after the police found her. Harvey was going to kill every one of the people in the Gordon house hold, including her.

Jennifer shivered at the memory and treked on slightly faster. She heard something thud behind her and she turned her head to sa a fallen over garbadge can and three men, coming out from behind it. She turned back facing forward, put her head down and walked faster.

More men came out in front of Jennifer. Six more. They were walking toward her. When they were close enough they stopped walking and stood there. Jennifer looked up and kindly asked them to move.

"Your Jennifer Wayne, right?" One of them asked. Jennifer froze.

"No. You must have me mistaken." She said trying to get by them again, this time noticing the guns that they all had.

"No, no, no. Your Jennifer Wayne alright. Sorry but I can't let you pass." Jennifer's eyes widened. One of the men grabbed her by behind. She started struggling and thrashing in his hold. She let out a peircing scream into the night air while she continuted to thrash. One of the men let out a string of curses under his breath, before he lifted the but of his gun and struck Jennifer on the side of the head.

All Jennifer could see was black.

* * *

I once again thank the reviewers, followers, and favoriters. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to my followers, favoriters and reviewers!

I just want to give a shout out to team U.S.A during the Olympics. Good luck my people!

I do not own Batman: the Dark Knight Rises

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Bane, as you could imagine, was a very busy man. He had various things to do in confirming that his plans were working and there were no hickups. He had little time to go over it since the first part of his plan was going to be arriving, very, very soon. He had sent some of his men to go after her and see if they could catch her at her car or on her way home, and if not, to take her from the Wayne mansion. He was expecting them to return within the hour.

Bane worked for another ten minutes, ensuring that his plan would work. "Sir. Their back with the girl." Bane turned his head to look at his follower then past him to see the men he sent out to get the girl.

He stood up and walked past the informant towards the group. "We got her, sir. Just like you asked." The one with her strung over his shoulder said. He pulled her down and dropped her on the floor. She let out a groad before her hand gripped the side of her head, were Bane could see blood was dripping down her face.

"So you did have to use physical harm. May I ask why?"

"She screamed, sir. We could hear people coming and didn't want to make a sene after what happened at the stock exchange." The one that explained was standing next to the girl.

She started to sit up and clutch her head more. She looked around her with wide, fearful eyes. She stood up and Bane found she was only a measly five foot two. She looked at Bane and her eyes widened even more. He was a massive figure, standing at least six foot six, with no shirt on to show his rippling muscles, and a mask on the bottom of his face that wrapped around his head, only showing his eyes. "Good evening, Miss Wayne. Good to see that you've come around." His voice was deep and intimidating.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked.

"Typical answers to ask when brought to a strange place. I cannot tell you where you are, but I can tell you that I am Bane. You will be residing here for the time being." Bane answered. The girl backed away from him only to run into a smirking man behind her. Bane turned to the men who brought her here. "Take her to her ro-" He was cut of by gunfire.

Jennifer pulled out her gun and shot as many people down as she could before trying to jump over the railing into the water below. She felt two strong arms wrap around her and rip her off the railing. She tried to struggle away but he was too strong.

Bane twisted her arm behind her and made her drop the gun. He made her fall to her knees. "That probably wasn't your best move, Jennifer." He said in her ear with his face close to hers. He then picked her up with both of her hands in his one and dragged her while she was struggling to her cell. Once he reached there, he threw her in, her head harshly hitting the cement. He walked away and did not hear Jennifer get up.

* * *

Very short chapter I know. I will try and update as soon as I possibly can. Thankyou to all of the readers!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. The posting time differences are going to get longer. Thank you to all of my readers!

I do not own Batman: The Dark Knight Rises.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Bruce was worried. He was so, so worried. Jennifer hadn't come home from practice like she said she would. She had accidently forgotten her phone at home on her night stand and he had no way to contact her. She said she was getting a ride with Izzy so he called her, but she said that one of the hostages had been her dad and she left practice to enusre his safety.

Bruce remembered what had happened to her eight years ago. It wasn't fun.

When the league of shadows turned up, and he dissapeared to deal with his inner demons, she had been left alone to fight the world with her mother. When he returned, he fought for full costody, and seeing that he had the money and power to keep her safe and happy and healthy, he won. When he created the Batman, the League had come for him, and decided that Jennifer was going to be their next member at the same time that Johnothan Crane decided she was going to be his next test subject. He got her back a week after they took her and she was a lot more timid than she had been.

After the Scarecrow and League of Shadows had passed, the Joker had come into play. Jennifer was kidnapped by him as leaverage against the batman until he was caught the first time. She was returned to Bruce with even more mental issues and that wasn't the end of it. Her mother died the same night that she went back home. She wouldn't stop crying. She managed to pull it together faster than what happened with the league, but she sitll wasn't right. She was mentoring the Gordon's children, and had been over at their house babysitting, trying to get back into the normal swing of things, when Harvey Dent came over, took her and the kids, and almost shot her. After all that happened, she was never the same.

And now, tere was the possibility that she was being put under even more mental stress. Another nightmare that she would have to live out every night.

Bruce was pacing back and forth in the Batcave, debating on whether or not he should suit up and look for her, or wait for some sort of contact. Thinking that the first of the two ideas was better, and he could be contatcted in the car.

Batman had just put his mask on and was about to get into the Batmobile, when a email from an unknown adress came up on the screen. He threw aside his mask and opened the file. It was a simple file with five words on it: Come get your little girl. There was a picture underneath: Jennifer Wayne, unconcious on the floor of her cell, with a small puddle of blood by her head.

* * *

_Jennifer was sitting on the floor with two children clutched to her tightly. She looked down at one, then the other, realizing who the children were. It was Commisioner Gordons kids. They were staring at a shadowy figure in front of them. The shadow stepped into the light. He was wearing a gray suit, half was burned and charred while the other half was clean, pressed and new looking. The same went for the sides of the face. One was handsome while the other had no skin in some spots, and was charred all around. Harvey Dent stood before them with a gun and a coin in his hands. There was no Gordon, and there was no Batman. "Heads, you live." He said. "Tails, you die." He flipped the coin, caught it, and depositied it to the other hand. The charred black side was facing up when he moved his hand. "Tails, you die." He repeated. He pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger._

When Jennifer awoke, she had a pounding head ache again and was panting from her nightmare. When she reached for her head, she found it was wrapped in gauze, but there was still blood that was seeping through. Bane had really done a number on her. She tried to move her other arm but nearly screamed in pain. It was deffinately broken. She must not have felt it when he twisted her arm from the adrenaline rush, but she certainly felt it now.

She closed her eyes tightly and ground her teeth together. She didn't want to move, but knew that the bone had to be set after it was broken, and she had enough medical training to know how to do that. She sat up slowly and looked for something to use as a splint. She saw nothing and decided it would be better to use her coat as a sling.

Jennifer set the bones with her teeth clenched and her back turned to the front of the cell. If anyone walked by, she didn't want them to see how much pain she was in. Weakness would not be shown in front of these, thugs. When she dicided that her handy work was satisfacotry, she turned to face the front of the cell.

And her eyes met those of the man that arranged her kidnapping. Bane.

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating sooner once again! Thank you for reading chapter five!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you thank you thank you to all of my readers and I am so sorry for not updating for so long!

I just want to make a shout out now to all members of the armed forces, veterans, men and women missing in action and disabled veterans. Thank you for what you do for your country and keeping the people safe. We wouldn't be who we are without you.

I do not own Batman: the Dark Knight Rises.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

This was the first time Jennifer had really taken in Bane's person. He was absolutely terrifying. He stood over a foot taller than her and his muscles were bulging. The mask that covered his face was the scariest feature though. It looked like they were pipes, like the sewers that he currently resided in. He wore cargo pants and combat boots, completing his menacing look.

"So your awake." He said. His voice was deep and sounded filtered from his mask and his tone was amused. It was just as scary as his appearance. "I was wondering when you would wake up. I just thought it would be later than now."

"H-how long h-have I been out?" She pulled her knees close to her chest and scooted back from the man. The amusment in his eyes grew. She internally cringed at the stutter of her voice. She didn't want to know that she was scared of him, but she knew it was written all over her face.

"Not too long. A day I think. Maybe more." He replied, taking a step toward me. Jennifer cringed afraid of what he would do. This was the man that everyone was talking about. The one my dad, the Batman told me to stay away from secifically. I was definately in deep trouble. "Would you prefer proper medical attention?" He said, his head slightly turned, his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes trained on my excuse for a splint. She just now realized that he had no shirt on, and the dude had some muscle mass. While, she was metally drooling and scolding herself on the inside, she looked terrified on the outside.

She nodded. He uncrossed his arms and walked forward. Comapred to him, Jennifer was tiny. Nothing but a small little girl in the presence of a giant. Someone opens the cell door and comes in with a tray consisting of decent looking food, a tall glass of water, and a sling with plaster for a broken arm. Great.

He sat on the edge of the twin bed that creaked under his hulking form. This man was truely terrifying to the tiny Jennifer. Suprisingly, he handled her arm with great care, managing not to harm it any more than you could harm a broken arm. She clenched her teeth. Hard. Her eyes were squeezed shut tight. She tried to keep quiet and not show weakness, but failed miserably. She would loudly yell, "Hey!" when he was too rough on her arm.

Personally, Bane thought it was quite amusing. This little girl was something, that was for sure. From what he read from her profile, she has reason to be skittish. She was shot in the stomache, tortured by the Joker, and went through the Scarecrows fear gas. That must not have been fun. He knew a lot about her. Did you think he would go after her specifically without any knowlege?

Jennifer pulled her arm away from him after the plaster was set and drying. All she needed was a shapie to doodle...

Her head snapped to attention when Bane got up off the bed and grabbed gauze from the tray that was also there. Jennifer had almost forgoten about the head injury because she was so intent on Bane. He wrapped it around her head and pinned it there. Jennifer looked ridiculous. Bane stood up and left the cell. He, of course, locked the door behind him. '_Damn_.'

For a week after that, he visited her every day. He was kind of nice. As nice as a terrorist could be. But she had no idea the hell that was about to befall her and the city she was sitting under.

* * *

I again send my deepest apology for not posting for so long. I feel bad about it and had sort of a writers block. I'm also sorry for the short capter. I'm hopefully going to be much better about posting. I have great ideas for where this is going to go too 3:D. Thanks for still reading!


End file.
